


Cut OFF

by Aratte



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Gen, Psychological Horror
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut OFF

**Author's Note:**

> Disc: OFF belongs to Mortis Ghost and the 'Unproductive Fun Time'. This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work.
> 
> Cerita di bawah ini akan sangat mengena jika Anda pernah memainkan gamenya.

Fakta 1: Si bocah adalah yatim piatu.

Fakta 2: Para dokter dan perawat menemaninya.

.

Terkungkung dalam kamar. Jendela di atas tempat tidur. Meneguk pil per skedul. Boneka beruang besar. Mengoyak kertas kalender. Memejamkan mata.

"Aku takut gelap."

Saklar dinyalakan.

 _Switch_ : " _ON"_

.

.

Ia memiliki ayah dan ibu.

"Mama dan papa."

.

Mama berjuang memberi kasih sayang penuh.

Papa berjuang menjaga segalanya.

.

"Aku tidak suka tempat ini. Beruntung ada papa di sini.

Hari ini kita bermain bersama. Dia membawa buku komik.

Dia bilang aku sakit. Harus minum pil.

Papa mengajakku pergi keluar besok."

.

"Mama, pulanglah. Aku tidak punya teman."

Oh? Kenapa tidak membuat teman.

"Minggu tanggal 7 Juni. Aku punya tiga teman." Ia mengoyak kertas dari buku sketsa gambar. Menumpahkan cat poster hitam. Gelap.  _Gelap._  Membaluri permukaan kertas hingga kusut. Langit malam dan tanah hitam. Akhir dunia. Seluruhnya hitam. Kertasnya berkerut. Selanjutnya menggambar rumah. Ah. Tidak bisa dengan pensil warna biasa, maka ia mengambil spidol putih.  _Sret_.  _Sret_. Sepetak rumah di dasar kertas. "Ini rumahku." Sepetak rumah lagi di kiri atas; rumahnya beratap lebih tinggi. Seorang pria berpostur tinggi digambar menghuni rumahnya. "Ini temanku yang pertama." Di sebelah kanan tergambar sosok pria bertubuh gigantis. Tidak mencukupi kertas ia hanya menggambar separuh badan yang tenggelam ke dalam tanah. "Ini temanku yang kedua." Berseberangan dari rumahnya, ia menggambar sekawanan burung. "Temanku yang ketiga, yang bahagia, yang terbang bebas."

Spidol putih berganti dengan warna merah. Di antara rumahnya, si Tuan Jangkung, si Pria Besar dan si burung, spidol merah bergerak tanpa kendali. Coret-coretan serupa rintik hujan. Serupa rerumputan. Serupa cakaran. Coret.  _Coret_. Selesai. Diakhiri dengan gambar matahari besar di sudut kanan atas gambar. "Dan ini adalah mama."

Ia datang berkunjung ke rumah si Tuan Jangkung. Rumahnya di pinggir tebing yang tanahnya gersang, pohon-pohonnya mati, langitnya berwarna merah. Jam di rumah itu menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Si Tuan Jangkung menyapa, "Akhirnya ada seseorang! Sulit dipercaya masih ada orang di akhir dunia seperti ini. Senang melihatmu, nak. Aku digigit seekor sapi, sakitnya bukan main. Dan sudah lama jamnya berhenti di angka 9. Aku tidak suka. Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa Kau di sini, ini bukan tempat yang cocok untukmu."

Bocah itu mulai terisak.

"Ah! Demi Tuhan, jangan menangis. Segalanya baik-baik saja. Lap air matamu dengan jubahku. Nah sekarang jadilah anak baik. Apa Kau bisa mencari sesuatu untukku. Aku ingin tahu hari apa sekarang. Karena sudah lama hari tidak berlalu."

Ia mengangguk, kembali ke rumahnya, mencabut kertas kalender tertanggal 7 Juni.

"Ah berikan padaku kalender itu!" si Tuan Jangkung merebutnya dari tangan si bocah. "Oh, oh, memang tidak penting. Tapi ternyata tanggal menyatakan sudah lewat dari hari itu."

Si bocah menatap.

"Oh? Ibumu? Jangan khawatir! Beliau sedang pergi sebentar menikmati dunia baru. Ia akan segera kembali. Beliau itu orang penting, tahu? Setelah segalanya usai dia akan mengembalikan keadaan di sini seperti semula. Kita akan merekonstruksi segalanya, dengan tangan kita. Tidak kenal lelah, kita adalah pendiri masa depan. Percayalah segalanya akan menjadi indah! Nanti kita bisa naik pedalo bersama. Kau pernah naik pedalo? Bah, itu keren sekali, Kau tunggu saja. Nah terima kasih kalendernya dan buku ini untukmu."

Buku tak berjudul itu dipeluk erat-erat oleh si bocah.

Selanjutnya ke mana? Mengunjungi si Pria Besar.

Separuh tubuh raksasa teman keduanya terjebak di dalam tanah. Saat ia datang berkunjung, pria besar itu memanggil, "Hei, nak, ke mari sebentar!"

Si bocah menghampiri.

"Hehe, eh, bocah kecil, Kau lihat aku terjerembab di lubang ini tak bisa bergerak. Apa Kau bisa mengeluarkanku dari sini? Uh mungkin cukup sulit. Oke apa Kau bisa cari cara agar aku bisa keluar dari sini. Aku akan memanggang kue untukmu nanti. Kue yang sangat lezat, Kau lihat saja nanti. Sambil bercanda dan bertukar cerita. Sekarang lari dan cari bantuan, kumohon."

Dengan penuh semangat ia berlari. Menuju ngarai sebelah utara di mana ia bisa melihat matahari tenggelam di balik awan-awan bergradasi putih dan oranye langit merah. Burung-burung bersiluet hitam mengepakkan sayap di atas kepalanya.  _Crip_.  _Crip_.

"Hm? Buku apa itu di tanganmu?" Burung kecil mendatanginya. "Apa? Si Pria Besar terperosok ke dalam lubang? Hei pelan sedikit kalau bicara, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Berikan buku itu padaku maka temanmu akan kutolong."

"Oke." Si bocah mengangguk.

"Bagus. Mari kita lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan itu menoleh si Pria Besar." Si burung kecil bergabung kembali dengan koloninya. Berembuk sejenak.  _Crip. Crip._  Kemudian terbang bersama-sama ke pinggir tebing di mana si Pria Besar terjebak. Burung-burung itu mengatupkan giginya ke pundak si raksasa dan bersatu padu mengangkatnya ke angkasa. " _Voila_ , si Pria Besar sudah bebas. Ia menunggumu di sebuah pondok, di sebelah barat tebing. Bergabunglah dengan kami di sana, dan hati-hati jangan sampai jatuh."

Kembali ke rumah si Tuan Jangkung, tiga teman baru si bocah telah menunggu di sana.

"He he, terima kasih, nak, Kau memang bisa diandalkan," kata si Pria Besar.

"Terima kasih bukunya. Di saat-saat penuh penderitaan seperti ini, buku seperti ini sangat berharga," kata si burung.

"Haha bocah nakal yang pintar!" kata si Tuan Jangkung.

"Sampai ibumu kembali, mungkin kita bisa menemanimu."

"Mari berbincang tentang waktu dan tentang dunia."

"Mungkin kita bisa menggambar peta-peta kota dan negara yang nantinya akan jadi milik kita."

"Masa depan di mana kita adalah para penjaga alam semesta yang bahagia."

"Di mana setiap orang mendapat lapangan pekerjaan dan bergotong royong menciptakan harmoni."

"Di mana kita boleh bermimpi tentang kehidupan bahagia tiap saatnya dan anak cucu dapat merasakan harapan tersebut."

"Oh, tentu saja, nak, sulit bagimu mencerna cerita-cerita orang dewasa. Sebaiknya cepat Kau lupakan kata-kata ini, bintang tercerah pertama di dunia yang gelap."

"Sekarang pergilah. Bersenang-senang. Nikmati negeri baru ini, yang kelak akan lahir kembali dari abu yang masih hangat."

"Kau tak perlu mendengarkan omongan puitis dari tiga utopis gila seperti kami."

"Ahahaha."

Si bocah keluar dari pondok Tuan Jangkung dengan wajah tercerahnya. Selanjutnya ke mana?

Menuju matahari.

"Halo, mama.

Papa pergi, biarlah, aku tidak menyukainya.

Kuharap Kau kembali.

Aku mendapat tiga teman baru hari ini.

Si Tuan Jangkung mengajakku naik pedalo dan kita akan bekerja bersama untuk dunia baru.

Si Burung Kecil akan memperlihatkan padaku langit dan awan-awan, maka aku tidak perlu takut lagi, selamanya.

Si Pria Besar ingin memanggang kue untukku.

Hari yang menyenangkan.

Mama, pulanglah."

.

"Hari ini papa menghadiahiku kotak musik."

Ia memutar kotak musik di dalam kamar.

.

"Hari ini papa memberiku buku komik.

Tapi aku ingin pergi keluar dan bermain.

Aku benci tempat ini.

Aku yakin mama akan datang menjemputku."

_Panic in Ballville!_

_Kisah petualangan pahlawan bernama Boxxer, memerangi kepanikan di kota Ballville! Penjahat berkostum pemain bisbol datang mengganggu kedamaian kota; Ballman namanya. Dia menciptakan mesin kloning, mengopi diri untuk menantang Boxxer. Apakah Boxxer dapat mengalahkan pasukan Ballman dan menyelamatkan kota?_

_Bahkan superhero tidak dapat bertahan melawan kloning sebanyak itu._

Boxxer tewas.

Tidak seburuk bayangannya.

.

"Akhirnya mama menjemputku hari ini."

.

Kotak musik melantun di dalam kamar.

Warna merah darah.

Ia terbatuk.

"Aku di sini," suara seseorang berkostum pemain bisbol menyapa.

Si bocah terbatuk lagi.

Sakitnya menjalar.

Si bocah terisak. "Aku—takut gelap."

"Mulai sekarang tidak akan ada lagi kegelapan."

.

Lebih baik seperti ini.

.

Saklar dimatikan.

 _Switch_ : " _OFF_ "

-End-

 


End file.
